


The Stag Night

by 19Ballum93



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Fluff, Gags, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, Party, Party Games, Sex, Smut, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19Ballum93/pseuds/19Ballum93
Summary: Friday evening had rolled around, and this time tomorrow, Ben and Callum would finally become husband and husband. Tonight though, was there separate stag-dos; Callum's at Ruby's, and Ben's at the Prince Albert.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 24
Kudos: 113





	1. Ruby's

**Author's Note:**

> Just a smutty multi-chapter really.
> 
> JackBatchelor3 on both Twitter and Tumblr.

Friday evening had rolled around, and this time tomorrow, Ben and Callum would finally become husband and husband. Tonight though, was there separate stag-dos; Callum's at Ruby's, and Ben's at the Prince Albert.

The two future husbands were in the flat above the funeral parlour getting ready for the evening's events. Callum had just finished drying himself off after having a shower. He wrapped a white towel around his waist, and made his way to his and Ben's bedroom. Opening the door, he saw Ben dressed in a pair of black jeans and matching combat boots. The younger man had just slipped on a burgundy button-up, as he splashed on some aftershave over his neck and upper-chest. When his eyes landed on Callum's bare chest, Ben couldn't help but let out a wolf-whistle.

"Someone's a little over-dressed for the occasion," he teased his fiancé.

It still hadn't sunk in for either one how they referred to each other as _their fiancé_. In fact, it still hadn't sunk in for Ben's family that the young Mitchell lad was getting married.

Slowly stepping closer to Callum, Ben wrapped his arms around Callum's torso, kissing him from his lips to his neck and below his throat.

"Ain't that my shower gel?" Ben asked, as he breathed in the scent of apples from Callum's skin.

"Ain't that my shampoo?" Callum asked, smelling coconut in Ben's hair.

"Touché," replied Ben. "How about I make it up to you by...?"

Ben slid his hands towards Callum's waist, hooking his thumbs into Callum's towel. Any further action was halted by Callum's hands gripping onto Ben's wrists.

"No, no," he warned, but couldn't help crack a small smile.

"Oh, please, Babe," Ben looked into his eyes and pouted, "I'll be quick, I promise."

"You said that an hour ago," replied Callum, "and we're already late as it is."

Ben took a step back from Callum, and buttoned up his shirt.

"Suit yourself," he looked at Callum and smirked, "but trust me, Cal, five minutes into your stag do, and you'll be begging me for Round Two." Ben paused and pretended to think. "Or is it Round Three?"

"Always about sex with you, innit?" 

"Well...I didn't hear you complain this morning." Ben teased, as he finished buttoning his shirt. "But then again, you did have a mouthf-"

Ben was interrupted by his mobile phone alerting him that he had received a text message from Lola. Whilst he was texting back, Callum took off his towel, and replaced it with a pair of white boxers. Ben pocketed his phone as he gave himself a quick onceover.

"Right," he said, "that's my cue to leave."

He wrapped his arms around Callum once again, and pulled him into a chaste kiss.

"See you tomorrow then?" He smiled. "Unless you fancy hooking-up later."

"Go," demanded Callum, kissing Ben back. "Or we'll never leave this room tonight."

"Mark my words, Babe." Ben released Callum from his hug. "I give it five minutes."

"Go," Callum repeated, as he pushed Ben towards the bedroom door, shutting it after him.

"Five minutes!" He heard Ben yell, exiting the flat.

Afterwards, Callum picked out his own pair of black jeans from the wardrobe, and slipped them on. No sooner had he fastened the zip, when he heard the buzzer to the flat.

"Forgot something?" Callum asked through the speaker.

"Yeah," Ben answered.

 _Typical Ben. Probably his keys,_ Callum thought to himself and smiled.

"Come on up," he replied, as he buzzed Ben in.

Callum turned round to check key rack behind him. He turned back round as he heard Ben re-enter the flat.

"So what di-" 

Ben interrupted Callum by pulling him into a hug, and mumbled into his shoulder, "I love you."

Callum pulled back so he could look Ben in the eye, his hands either side of Ben's face.

"I love you too," he smiled, giving Ben a kiss on the lips.

Callum was sure he could see tears starting to brew in Ben's eyes, as the younger man shook himself from his hypnotic state.

"Anyway," Ben broke away from the hug and wiped his eyes with the palm of his hands, "I'll see you tomorrow, Mr Mitchell-Highway."

"You too, Mr Mitchell-Highway," replied Callum.

Eventually, Callum got dressed and walked across the road to Ruby's.

If it weren't for the party decorations, or the banner reading _Callum's Stag Do_ on the wall opposite the entrance, it would've looked like a typical Friday night. Tonight however was anything but, as Stuart hired out the club for the night, as well as Vinny, who had his DJ equipment set up to the left of the entrance. The middle booths had been replaced with a dancefloor, and there was even a buffet of party food towards Callum's right.

"Right then! Ladies and gentlemen!" Vinny called out on the microphone. "The man of the hour is finally here! So let's this party started!"

Vinny started up the music, as some of the guests got up onto the dancefloor. Stuart walked over from the bar carrying two cocktails.

"Bruv!" He said, as he handed a glass to Callum. "Finally decided to show up then? Or did you get lost?"

"Nah," answered Callum, "you know what Ben's like; quite needy."

 _Yeah, needy for sex,_ Stuart thought to himself, as he escorted his brother towards the booth in the far right corner. Sitting there were Rainie and Whitney, also drinking cocktails, as well as a plate of savoury snacks.

"Ah, the prodigal son doth show his face," Rainie greeted, as she got up to give Callum a hug.

Callum shuffled into the booth next to Whitney, followed by Rainie and Stuart.

"So what happened?" Rainie asked. "Take Ben up the _Highway_ , again?"

This made everyone round the table stare at Rainie, as Callum tried not to blush.

"Rainie, how much you had?" Stuart asked.

"Only my second one," she answered, "I mean, it is a free bar. And anyway, it ain't my fault Callum was late, giving Ben a good seeing to, and whatnot."

"Leave it out, Rainie," said Whitney, "even I know Callum's not like that."

"Yeah, well, you weren't in our flat this morning," muttered Rainie.

"Is anyone else here?" Callum asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Well obviously, Ruby's manning the bar," explained Whitney, "and Karen's showing off her *mum-dancing*."

The four of them watched on in amazement, as Karen was attempting what could only be described as some sort of upper-body shuffle, much to Bernie and Keegan's embarrassment, as Tiff made a video of the spectacle.

"Is Mick not here?" Callum asked. "He said he'd be."

"He'll be here in a bit," Rainie answered. "He's getting your surprise ready."

"Just as long as it ain't a stripper."

"Hand on heart," promised Rainie. "Not unless you want us to fetch Ben," she added, giving Callum a nudge.

At that moment, Whitney's face lit up as she recognised the next song playing.

"Right, come on, you," she said to Callum. "I want at least one dance with you tonight," and she dragged him onto the dancefloor.

Afterwards, Callum and Whitney made their way to the bar to get some more drinks.

"Two of the same again, please, Ruby," asked Whitney.

"Actually, make that three," said a familiar voice.

Callum turned to his right and there was, "Mick!"

"Sorry I'm late, Halfway," replied Mick, as he gave Callum a hug.

"Nah, s'alright," Callum reassured him, "only just got here myself."

"Well I guess that explains the..." Mick nodded to his right and tapped on his neck. "Love bite," he mouthed.

"Oh," Callum brushed his fingers on the left side of his neck, as a blush crept up on his face. How did he not realise?

"Don't worry 'bout it," said Mick. "Anyway, couldn't miss out on your stag do, could I? I mean you're like a son to me, aintcha? Talking of which, your surprise is 'ere."

Mick nodded in the direction of where Whitney was standing. When Callum turned round, in her place, was a face he had not seem in years.

"Lee?"

"Halfway, how you doing, mate?" Mick's eldest son also gave Callum a hug.

"Yeah, doing great," replied Callum.

"I can tell," said Lee, nodding to his friend's hair, "obviously not gay myself, but I know a glow-up when I see one. What happened to the beanie?"

"Ditched it a while back," he explained. "Why don't you get a drink and join us? Have a proper catch up, yeah?"

"Sure," agreed Lee. "I'll have what he's having please," he asked Ruby.

At the booth, Callum sat back in between Whitney and Rainie, Mick pulled up two chairs for him and Lee, who in turn, brought over two plates of party food. Lee was quite gobsmacked to say the least, when everyone at the table informed him of the escapades since he last visited Walford.

"So..." he wasn't sure what to say, "so, I'm a bit confused. Who _did_ kill Denny?"

"Like I said," answered Mick, "it's a bit more complicat-"

"Anyone fancy a game?" Stuart suggested. "This is suppose to be Callum's stag do, not a wake."

"That reminds me," said Mick, "Lee, you got the clipboard?"

"Hold on," Lee reached into his drawstring bag, and pulled out a clipboard and a pen.

"What's this for?" Callum asked, as Lee handed the items over to his father.

"Remember that show, Mr & Mrs?" Mick replied.

"Yeah, sort of. Why?"

"Well, me, Stuart, and Jay have come up with some questions. Like, _Most likely to..._ whatever," explained Mick, handing over the items to Stuart.

"You and Ben will be asked the same ten questions tonight," Stuart continued. "And tomorrow, we'll find out how many of your answers match."

"And if you two get six or more matching answers," concluded Mick, "you'll both receive a special prize."

"What is it?" Callum asked.

"Well, you'll only find out if you reach your target," teased Mick.

"Right then, first question," said Stuart. "Who is most likely to fall asleep first?"

"Oh that's has to be Ben, definitely," answered Callum confidently, "I mean you know how Lexi can be a bit of a handful."

Stuart wrote down the answer and asked the next question.

"Who takes longer to get ready for a night out? But you pretty much answered that question when you came in."

"Yeah. Ben. You know how he likes to _look like a snack_ when we go out."

"Ok," Stuart replied and asked, "and who is most likely to go on Big Brother?"

"Ben, I mean obviously he's a bit of a troublemaker, ain't he?"

"Understatement," said Whitney.

"You know what I mean," added Callum. "But, yeah, he's a bit of a troublemaker, so he'd fit right in."

"Next question," said Stuart. "Who is more adventurous?"

"In bed." Rainie added, as everyone at the table gave her matching looks. "I'm joking," she laughed. "Not that me and Stuart don't know what you two are like."

It was at this moment Callum thought to himself, if people were going make jokes about his and Ben's sex life, it was only fair likewise. After all, as Ben had said last year, _this is the new Callum_.

"Yeah, well," he said, "you and _Big Grizzly Bear_ ain't exactly discreet in bed yourselves."

There was a mixed reaction from everyone round the table. Stuart and Rainie both looked as if they wanted the ground to swallow them up, whilst Mick spat out his drink and tried not to laugh. As for Lee and Whitney, neither of the two knew how to react.

"Where did that come from?" Lee asked Whitney.

"He's marrying Ben tomorrow," she answered, "where d'you think?"

"So either way, that's definitely me."

"Ok then." Stuart wrote down his brother's answer, the blush on his face slowly fading. "Now, who is most likely to set up a romantic dinner?"

"Me, obviously," answered Callum. "Only because Ben can't cook shit."

This earnt a snort from Lee who tried to stifle a laugh. He couldn't remember the last time he heard his friend drop a swear with such confidence.

"And who spends the most?" Stuart asked.

"Well that depends, which one of us has Phil Mitchell as a dad?" Callum asked back.

With no need for clarification, Stuart wrote down _Ben_. He was about to ask _Who is most likely to get arrested, again?_ but his brother confidently answered _Ben_ halfway through _arrested_.

"Obviously," agreed Stuart. "And who swears the most?"

"Me," answered Callum. "I mean Ben can be a little shit at the best of times, but he's my little shit."

"Whoever said romance was dead, eh?" Mick teased, as Stuart asked the next question.

"Who is most likely to bring home a stray puppy?"

"Believe it or not, that would be Ben," Callum answered.

"Ben?"

"Well, look, I know most of you have known Ben longer than I have," explained Callum, "but none of you know him as well as I do. He won't let most people see how much of a softie he really is. So yeah, Ben, final answer."

"If you say so," Stuart wrote down the answer, and said, "and now, for the final question. Who said _I love you_ first?"

A deep red blush crept up on Callum's face. If it was from shyness or embarrassment, then that's what he was going to tell everyone.

"Me," he answered eventually, taking a sip of his cocktail.

"That romantic, was it?" Rainie asked.

"Urm, y-yeah."

Fortunately for Callum, nobody suspected otherwise.

"'scuse me please, Whit," he asked, "getting a bit hot in 'ere. Need some air."

Whitney shuffled out of her position in the booth to allow Callum to go outside.

"Is he alright?" Lee asked.

"I'll go check on him in a bit," replied Stuart, "probably the cocktails."

Outside, Callum leaned against the wall under the railway bridge, and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Was it the cocktails, or was it the bad memories from that final question, Callum couldn't tell. All he knew is that he was feeling overwhelmed, and needed some fresh air to calm him down.

"Lasted longer than I expected," said a familiar voice.

Callum nearly jumped out of his skin, whilst Ben leaned against the wall next to him.

"God, Ben," he replied, "nearly had a heart-attack."

"Well anyone would be with your sex-drive," the younger man joked. "But seriously though, you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, just a bit..."

"Flushed?" Ben asked.

"A bit, yeah."

"Or...was it that question?"

Callum looked at Ben, knowing what question he was talking about.

"You done that question game too then?"

"Yeah, and air hockey, with a tonne of shots," answered Ben. "Should've seen Peter and Jay though. Anyone would think they were lightweights."

"Gonna have a banging headache tomorrow, ain't they?"

"For sure," smiled Ben.

"So what you doing out here?" Callum asked.

"Well, there's this tall, lanky, copper I've been seeing lately," explained Ben. "Has a nice, thick, truncheon too."

"Twat," Callum playfully nudged Ben in the arm.

"I'm just saying." Ben moved closer to Callum, and took hold of his hand, lacing their fingers together. "But he's also got this infectious smile, and I can't go five minutes without him."

"Well..." said Callum, "if you ask nicely, he _might_ just let you play with his truncheon."

Ben turned his head to look Callum in the eye, and smiled.

"Pretty please?" He asked. "With sugar on top?"

Callum leaned down to give the younger man a kiss on the lips.

"Follow me," he said, pulling Ben off the wall and towards their flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for making it this far.
> 
> Look out for Chapter Two next week (hopefully).
> 
> As before, comments are always welcome.


	2. The Prince Albert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday evening had rolled around, and this time tomorrow, Ben and Callum would finally become husband and husband. Tonight though, was there separate stag-dos; Callum's at Ruby's, and Ben's at the Prince Albert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone to read Chapter 1. x As promised, here's Chapter 2.
> 
> JackBatchelor3 on both Twitter and Tumblr.

It was the night of Ben and Callum's stag-dos, and the two lovers were in their flat getting ready for the evening's events. Ben was in their bedroom getting dressed, wearing a pair of black jeans with matching combat boots, whilst scanning through the wardrobe for a suitable shirt. He settled on a burgundy button-up, and slipped it on, before spraying some aftershave over his neck and upper-chest. At that moment, Callum had entered the bedroom, with a white towel wrapped around his waist. Ben let out a wolf-whistle, as he laid his eyes upon Callum's bare chest.

"Someone's a little over-dressed for the occasion," he teased as he walked over to his fiancé.

Ben wrapped his arms around Callum's torso, and peppered kisses from his lips to his neck and below his throat.

"Ain't that my shower gel?" Ben asked, as he breathed in the scent of apples from Callum's skin.

"Ain't that my shampoo?" Callum asked, smelling coconut in Ben's hair.

"Touché. How about I make it up to you by...?"

Ben slid his hands towards Callum's waist, hooking his thumbs into his towel. Any further action was halted by Callum's hands gripping onto Ben's wrists.

"No, no," he warned, but couldn't help crack a small smile.

"Oh, please, Babe," Ben looked into his eyes and pouted, "I'll be quick, I promise."

"You said that an hour ago," said Callum, "and we're already late as it is."

Ben took a step back from Callum, and buttoned up his shirt.

"Suit yourself," he looked at Callum and smirked, "but trust me, Cal, five minutes into your stag-do, and you'll be begging me for Round Two." Ben paused and pretended to think. "Or is it Round Three?"

"Always about sex with you, innit?" 

"Well...I didn't hear you complain this morning." Ben teased, as he finished buttoning his shirt. "But then again, you have a mouthf-"

Ben was interrupted by his mobile phone alerting him that he had received a text message from Lola.

**Lola** : _you still shaggin callum?_

Ben sent a text back.

**Ben** : _yeah_ 😏 _got him bound and gagged to the bed. wanna see?_

 **Lola** : _no thanks, just hurry the fuck u._

 **Lola** : _*up_

"Right," Ben said, as he pocketed his phone, "that's my cue to leave."

He wrapped his arms around Callum once again, and pulled him into a chaste kiss.

"See you tomorrow then?" He smiled. "Unless you fancy hooking-up later."

"Go," demanded Callum, kissing Ben back. "Or we'll never leave this room tonight."

"Mark my words, Babe." Ben released Callum from his hug. "I give it five minutes."

"Go," Callum repeated, as he pushed Ben towards the bedroom door, shutting it after him.

"Five minutes!" Ben yelled, as he left the flat.

Just as he exited the door at the bottom of the stairs, Ben forgot something important, and pressed the buzzer to the flat.

"Forgot something?" Callum asked through the speaker.

"Yeah," Ben answered.

"Come on up." And he buzzed his fiancé in.

When Ben re-entered the flat, his eyes laid upon the site of Callum now wearing nothing but a pair of black jean similar to his own.

"So what di-" 

Ben interrupted Callum by pulling him into a hug, and mumbled into his shoulder, "I love you."

Callum pulled back so he could look Ben in the eye, his hands either side of Ben's face.

"I love you too," he smiled, giving the younger man a kiss on the lips.

Ben wouldn't have admitted it, but he could feel tears starting to brew in his eyes, as he shook himself from his hypnotic state.

"Anyway," Ben broke away from the hug and wiped his eyes with the palm of his hands, "I'll see you tomorrow, Mr Mitchell-Highway."

"You too, Mr Mitchell-Highway," replied Callum.

As Callum made his way to Ruby's, Ben made his way to the Prince Albert. Just as Stuart did with Ruby's, Jay hired out the Prince Albert for Ben's stag do. _Pretty convenient how Kathy owns the local gay bar,_ Jay had thought to himself.

Outside, the balcony above had a large banner reading _Ben's Stag Do_. Inside, the bar was covered in party food, as Tina and Frankie were serving drinks to the guests. Whilst Iqra, Habiba, and Ash were at the air hockey table, Jay, Lola, and Peter were sat around a table, waiting for Ben.

"Decided to show your face then?!" Tina called to Ben, as he entered the Prince Albert. "Anyone would think you hated parties!"

"The day that happens is the day you jump into bed with Billy!" Ben paused impressively. "Again!"

Ben took his seat at the table between Jay and Peter feeling very pleased with himself.

"There's an image I'll never get out of my mind," said Lola, pulling a face of disgust.

"Same goes for Tina by the looks of it," replied Peter, nodding his head in the direction of the bar.

"For a lesbian, she's had more cock than Katie Price," added Ben.

Lola almost spat out her vodka at that comment.

"That happens to be my aunt you're slagging off."

Everyone at the table turned their heads towards the door, and who should they lay their eyes upon? But Johnny Carter.

"Johnny? What you doing here?" Ben got up from his chair and gave his friend a hug.

"Me and Lee came to visit Mum and Dad," answered Johnny. "Lee and Dad are at Ruby's. They asked me to come along, but I said I wanted to check out the Albert."

As Jay and Lola went to get some more drinks and food, Ben and Johnny joined Peter at the table.

"Still can't believe it though," said Johnny.

"Believe what?"

"That Halfway's one of us. I mean I could've sworn he had a bit of crush on Zsa Zsa once, but how did you and him happen?"

"Same as you really," explained Ben. "You both kissed Whitney, and decided to have a go on me."

"You two?" Peter asked. "When?"

"Oh, few years back really," answered Johnny.

"So what happened?"

"It was my 21st," said Ben. "We were drunk, and we fucked."

"Who fucked?" Jay asked, as he and Lola came back.

"Me and Johnny slept together years ago."

"Didn't have you down as the hook-up type," Lola said to Johnny.

"Yeah, well," he replied, "we were drunk."

"So nothing else happened?"

"Nah, we just stayed friends," answered Ben, then noticed something in front of Jay. "What's with the clipboard?"

" _This_ ," he explained, "is the first game of the night."

"What game?"

"Me, Stuart, and Mick have written ten questions about who is most likely to do certain things between you and Callum."

"Ok."

"So they're asking Callum the same questions over at Ruby's," Jay continued. "And if you two get six out of ten matching answers, you'll receive a special prize."

"What prize?" Ben asked.

"You'll find out tomorrow. With any luck, it will be a pair of chastity belts."

"Hey, not my fault Cal's like an animal in bed."

"Shut up," said Lola, as she tried to force back a smile

"How funny," smirked Ben, "that's not what he said this morning."

" _First_ question," interrupted Jay, "who is most likely to fall asleep first?"

"Well, me, obviously," Ben answered, "because both Callum and Lexi tire me out, for _different_ reasons though."

Jay wrote down the answer and asked the next question.

"Who takes longer to get ready for a night out?"

"Definitely Callum. He's such a perfectionist when it comes to his hair."

"Even though you're the one who always says, and I quote, _it takes time to look like a snack_."

Jay pointed his pen to Ben's shirt.

"And don't I know it."

Ben leaned back into his chair with his hands behind his head.

"Who is most likely to go on Big Brother?" Jay asked.

"Me," Ben answered confidently. "I mean who wouldn't wanna see me every night on their TV?"

"Hmm, lemme think. Martin? Jack?"

"And if you were on I'm A Celeb," added Lola, "I would betcha ten pounds Stuart would be voting for you to do all the Bushtucker Trials."

"Ok, first off all, I feel offended," Ben feigned. "And two, piece of piss really."

"Yeah, crocodile's piss," remarked Johnny.

"Garnished with a kangaroo's anus," Peter put in.

"And not for the first time," winked Ben, making his nephew regret his comment.

"Now," said Jay, "who is more adventurous? And I don't mean in bed."

"Well, either way, that has to be me. After all, you know I love Callum and Lexi to Colchester Zoo, Southend, and whatnot."

"He does have a point," added Peter, "whenever I've babysat Lexi, she always talks about _their adventures_."

"And I always spoil Cal to a night out Up-West."

"Aw, how sweet," cooed Lola.

"And then when we get home, he takes me Up-West."

Jay and Peter almost spat out their drinks, as Lola and Johnny both snorted with laughter.

"Ok, next question," said Jay, "who is most likely to set up a romantic dinner?"

"Cal, obviously," stated Ben, "I mean he loves cooking chicken pasta, more than Holly and Phil love getting hammered on This Morning."

Jay wrote down the answer, and asked, "who spends the most?"

"Like I said earlier," explained Ben, "I'm always spoiling Callum to a night out, so me."

"Ok, and I might as well just put _you_ down for the next question too."

"Why?"

"Most likely to get arrested, again?"

Ben pretended to think.

"Nah, yeah, you're right," he said eventually.

"Now then, who swears the most?"

"Callum," Ben smirked, "and trust me, he's _very_ vocal in bed."

 _Here we go,_ Lola thought to herself.

"Mind you, I do have to gag him sometimes. Not that I don't mind his loud, loud swearing, nor does me mind having something shoved into his mouth, but only because it's one of those nights where we look after Lexi." Ben pulled face of disgust. "And I'd rather not explain to her why _Callum's swearing_ and _Daddy's lying naked on top of him_."

"Most likely to bring home a stray puppy?" Jay asked before Ben had more to say.

"Oh come on, that question's got Cal written all over it."

Jay wrote the answer down, and asked the final question.

"Who said _I love you_ first?"

For once throughout the entire game, Ben was genuinely speechless, as a blush crept up on his face.

"Y-yeah, that...that was Callum," he muttered.

"What was it like?" Lola asked.

"Emotional...I'll tell you that."

Truth be told, the moment Callum declared his love for Ben _was_ emotional, just not for the right reasons.

"You really are such a softie," she added.

"Yeah," Ben reluctantly agreed.

"Right then," Jay closed the clipboard, "that's that finished. So what now?"

"I do have a drinking game from Manchester," suggested Johnny.

"What is it?"

"Everyone to the air hockey table, I'll get us some more drinks."

Whilst Johnny and Jay went to the bar, Ben, Lola, and Peter made their way to the air hockey table. Lola had just taken a photo of Ben and Peter, when a notification appeared on her phone.

"Check this out," she laughed.

On her phone, was a video of Karen dancing over at Ruby's, much to the amusement of the trio.

"What _is_ she doing?" Peter asked.

"According to Tiff's hashtags, _mum-dancing_."

"Who's mum-dancing?" Jay asked, as he and Johnny arrived at the air hockey table.

"Karen," answered Lola, showing her boyfriend the video.

"What's with all the shots?" Ben gestured to the tray of (goodness knows how many) shots Johnny had placed onto a table.

"Well," explained Johnny, "this game's called...think it was..." He paused to think. " _Air shockey?_ Or something? But anyway, it's basically just normal air hockey, but each time someone scores a goal, the other team has to take a shot."

"Sounds like Ben's type of game," joked Jay.

"And the fish bowl?" Peter asked.

"That's the prize for whoever wins out of three games."

Ripping two paper straws into two different lengths, Johnny got his friends to draw one piece each. Jay and Peter got the short pieces, whilst Ben and Lola got the long ones.

"You know what they say about blokes with long straws," smirked Ben.

"Small hands?" Lola teased, receiving an elbow in the side.

"Cheek."

With the teams formed, Johnny set the table up ready for the first round with Ben and Jay taking lead.

"Ready...Go!"

Johnny released the puck and let it glide across the table. Ben got in there first, smacking his striker against the plastic disc, as it bounced side-to-side on Jay's side of the table. Each time one player scored a goal, they swapped places with their teammate, as their opposer had to take a shot.

"What is this?" Peter asked, as he almost gagged.

"Tina asked what shots I'd like," answered Johnny, "so I said to her _anything really, surprise me._ "

The first round was won by Ben and Lola, or as the former had insisted calling them, _Guardians of the Ga-Lexi._ The second round was won by Jay and Peter; appropriately named _The Wheeler Dealers._ Ben and Jay are very competitive when it comes to games, so by the third round, things were getting intense between the two brothers. Luck was on the blood Mitchell's side that night, as he scored the winning goal.

"Skill McGill!" Ben cheered.

"And the winners are...Guardians of the Ga-Lexi!" Johnny announced, and handed the fish bowl over to the winners.

"Tomorrow..." Jay slurred and pointed to Ben. "You...me...back'ere...re-match. After you 'n' Cal fuck!"

Perhaps it was lucky that Peter was just as drunk as Jay, and sitting on a chair, as the latter tripped up and fell upon the former with a _thump_.

"Deal," agreed Ben, "though maybe you two should take this..." He gestured to Jay and Peter's awkward position. "...to the dark room."

"You mean the toilets?" Lola asked.

"Same difference."

"Here, have some water, you lot," offered Frankie, as she placed a tray of glasses onto a table.

"Cheers."

Ben took a glass, and gulped down the water in succession. Afterwards, he felt a little hot, and started fanning his chest with his shirt.

"Going outside for some air," he told Lola, as he made his way outside.

Ben took in a deep breath, as the summer night air hit his face.

"Ah, Bobby," he said to his younger nephew, who had just arrived. "Decided to show up then?"

"Yeah," the young boy smiled. "What you doing out here?"

"Just needed a bit of a breather."

Out of the corner of his eye, Ben noticed Callum in the distance walking out of Ruby's, and making a turn down Bridge Street.

"If anyone asks," he added, "I've gone Up-West."

"Why?" Bobby asked.

"They'll know."

Ben gave Bobby a cheeky wink, who went inside The Prince Albert, as he himself made his way across Turpin Road.

Callum was leaning against the wall under the bridge, as he too took a breather.

"Lasted longer than I expected," said Ben.

Callum hadn't seen him, so he nearly jumped out of his skin, as his fiancé joined him against the wall.

"God, Ben," he replied, "nearly had a heart-attack."

"Well anyone would be with your sex-drive," the younger man joked, "but seriously though, you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, just a bit..."

"Flushed?"

"A bit, yeah."

"Or...was it that question?"

Callum looked at Ben, knowing what question he was talking about.

"You done that question game too then?"

"Yeah, and air hockey with a tonne of shots," answered Ben. "Should've seen Peter and Jay though. Anyone would think they were lightweights."

"Gonna have a banging 'eadache tomorrow, ain't they?"

"For sure," Ben smiled, and took hold of Callum's hand, lacing their fingers together.

"So what you doing out here?" Callum asked.

"Well," explained Ben, "there's this tall, lanky, copper I've been seeing lately. Has a nice, thick, truncheon too."

"Twat," Callum playfully nudged Ben in the arm.

"I'm just saying." Ben moved slowly closer to the taller man. "But he's also got this infectious smile, and I can't go five minutes without him."

"Well..." said Callum, "if you ask nicely, he _might_ just let you play with his truncheon."

Ben turned his head to look Callum in the eye, and smiled.

"Please?" He asked.

Callum leaned down to give the younger man a kiss on the lips.

"Follow me," he said, as he pulled Ben off the wall and towards their flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for making it this far.
> 
> With any luck, I shall get the final chapter posted before October.
> 
> As before, comments are always welcome.


	3. The Flat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late, but here it is; the smut. x
> 
> P.S. This is a shout out to bookl0ver and Vicky, since I know you two have been gagging for this since Put The Cuffs On Me. 😉😂🙊
> 
> JackBatchelor3 on both Twitter and Tumblr.

"Follow me."

Callum pulled Ben off the wall, and made their way across the road, back to the flat.

Shutting the door behind them, Callum switched the light on and pulled Ben into a slow, chaste kiss, his hands on Ben's neck, as Ben wrapped his arms around his torso. Ben pulled away to catch his breath, as he smiled blissfully.

"I know I said you couldn't last five minutes, Babe. But that...?"

Ben didn't know what to say, as Callum returned the smile and brushed his thumbs over Ben's cheeks.

"Just like you once said," Callum replied, "once you've had Ben, there's no going back." He kissed Ben softly on the cheek. "Plus, you owe me for that love bite."

"So you finally noticed then?" Ben laughed softly. "Took you long enough. Anyone else?"

"Only Mick, as far as I'm aware. Doubt Stuart would've said anything though if he did."

"Yeah, well, he wouldn't though, would he? Can't hack the fact his baby brother's an absolute animal in bed."

"Whoever said romance was dead, eh?" Callum giggled quietly.

"Ian, most likely," suggested Ben. "Now c'mere."

He pulled Callum in for another chaste kiss, as the older man pulled them slowly towards their bedroom. Callum's back hit the door with a soft _thump_ , and he snaked a free hand to turn the doorknob, not once disconnecting his lips from Ben's. Once inside, Callum pressed Ben against the door, as it clicked shut, and started working on the younger man's neck.

"Ba-Babe, hold on, hold on," said Ben, as he smoothed his hand against the wall, and switched on the bedroom light.

"There, better," he added, and pulled Callum back into the crook of his neck.

Gripping onto Ben's hips, Callum continued nipping and sucking, as Ben slowly unbuttoned Callum's shirt. With the plackets dangling freely, he softly brushed the pads of his thumbs over Callum's nipples, earning a mumbled moan from the older man. Callum pulled back to admire the freshly darkened skin on Ben's neck.

"Satisfied?" Ben asked.

"Yeah," replied Callum, "now, bed," and pulled Ben off the door and pushed him towards their bed.

When Ben's back hit the mattress, Callum let his shirt drop to the floor, and slipped off his and Ben's shoes. All the while, Ben just stared at Callum's now-fully-exposed chest, poking his tongue out to lick his lips.

"God," said Ben, as he shuffled around towards the headboard, "you know I love it when you take control."

After switching on the bedside lamp in place of the bedroom light, Callum climbed onto the bed and straddled Ben, as the younger man slowly stroked up-and-down his hips.

"In that case," he crouched down towards Ben's ear and whispered, "kiss me."

Ben turned his head, and planted a simple kiss on Callum's cheek.

"No," said Callum, "like this," and he softly brushed his lips against Ben's.

Ben started to unbutton his own shirt, but Callum took hold of his wrists, and pinned them above his head.

"If I'm taking control," he said, "then I believe that is my job."

"Yes, sir, Officer," winked Ben.

Callum released Ben's wrists from his grip, and started unfastening the buttons of his shirt. At the third button, he pressed his nose into Ben's sternum, taking in the reminiscence of his aftershave. Each button after that exposed more of Ben's chest, as Callum planted a kiss each time. At the last button, Callum peeled away the plackets like a banana skin, and kissed Ben's belly button. He glided his tongue all the way to Ben's right nipple, brushing his lips against it, whilst brushing his thumb over the other. Ben ran his fingers through Callum's hair, as the gelled locks came loose.

"Ah, fuck," he moaned quietly, and started to grind his waist against Callum's chest.

Callum released Ben's nipple as he started to feel his erection poke into his chest.

"Let me," he insisted, and he unzipped Ben's jeans.

Up on his knees, Callum pulled off the denim trousers from Ben's legs, letting them drop to the floor, followed by Ben's socks.

"You too, Babe," said Ben, rubbing his bare foot against Callum's groin.

Callum got off the bed, and took off his own jeans and socks. He and Ben were now wearing nothing but their grey boxer shorts. Climbing back onto the bed to straddle Ben, Callum pulled him upwards by the shoulders so they now chest-to-chest. When they were face-to-face, Callum kissed Ben, and pulled off the younger man's shirt, throwing it behind him, not caring where they landed.

"Now then," said Callum, as he pushed Ben back down onto the mattress, "I want you to keep your hands above your head." Once again, he took hold of Ben's wrists, and pinned them against the headboard, as he grinded against Ben's clothed erection. "Don't make me use the handcuffs," he whispered into Ben's ear.

Ben was about to reply with _you wouldn't dare_ , when they were interrupted by a knock on their bedroom door.

"Callum?" It was Stuart. "Bruv? You okay?"

"Urm, yeah, fine," Callum stumbled over his words. "Just a bit, overwhelmed. I-I'll be back in a little while."

"Don't be too long, you just missed Mick and Lee butcher Wonderwall," his brother replied. "Look, I'm sorry if I've upset ya earlier."

"Stu, it's fine."

Quite frankly, Callum just wanted to get back to his and Ben's business, without his brother standing on the other side of the door.

"But it's not though, is it?" Stuart replied. "Can I come in?"

"No," Callum said a little too harshly. "I-I mean..."

"Callum, what's up?"

Stuart opened the door, and was taken aback by the site of his brother climbing off of Ben, and rushing to the door to stop him from coming further in. In the two seconds he and Ben made eye contact, the young man gave him a smile and a wink.

"Jesus, Cal!"

"I said not to come in," Callum scolded, as he shut the door.

"Sorry, Bruv," apologised Stuart, "but Ben's suppose to be at the Albert. Didn't expect him to be here."

"Like the Spanish Inquisition, ain't I?" Ben joked.

"Look, Stu," explained Callum, "I'll be back in a while."

"Yeah, well, just, you know." Now it was Stuart's turn to stumble over his words. "Don't be long, or, you know."

"Can't make that promise, I'm afraid," teased Ben. "We both know what Callum's like."

"Ben," warned Callum, as he gave the younger man a death stare.

"I-I'll see you back in Ruby's then," finished Stuart.

With that, Ben and Callum heard his distancing footsteps, followed by a faint sound of the flat door closing. Callum sat down on the edge of the bed, and ran his hands over his face, with a heavy sigh. He felt the mattress move, as Ben kneeled behind him, wrapping his arms around his torso.

"Guess the mood's gone then," said Ben, as he rested his chin on Callum's shoulder.

"You're telling me," agreed Callum. "Why d'you have to annoy him, Ben?"

"Ain't my fault he walked in on us. Besides, you 'ave heard him and Rainie the other night."

Callum let out another sigh.

"That ain't the point."

"I am sorry, Babe," apologised Ben, "why don't make it up to you?"

Unwrapping his arms from Callum's torso, Ben crawled over to his nightstand, and pulled out a pair of red furry handcuffs from the top draw. He leaned forward against Callum's back again, and held the handcuffs in front of his face, giving them a few tugs.

"You said you did _not_ wanna use them," he whispered into Callum's ear, "but we both know that ain't true."

Ben slowly brushed his lips over Callum's love bite, and with the handcuffs in one hand, he used the other to caress Callum's chest. Callum closed his eyes, and leaned his head back, melting into the sensation. He took hold of Ben's wrist and guided him downwards into his boxers. Ben wrapped his fingers around Callum's length, slowly stroking him.

"So you're still up for it then?" He asked.

"Well that depends," replied Callum, "you gonna keep your mouth shut this time?"

Ben let out a muffled chuckle, and lightly bit on Callum's earlobe.

"You'll have to gag me for that," he replied.

"That can be arranged," the older man teased. "Now back into position."

"Yes, Officer."

Handing over the handcuffs to his fiancé, Ben re-positioned himself on the bed, with his head on the pillows, and his hands against the headboard. Callum assumed his position, and straddled the younger man's chest. He opened one of the cuffs, and clipped it around Ben's left wrist. With the other cuff, he laced it through a slat in the headboard, and restrained Ben's other wrist. Ben was now handcuffed to the bed, and Callum grabbed his forearms, giving them a few tugs, making sure the younger man couldn't get out of his restraints. Shuffling backwards, so their clothed erections were lined up, Callum squatted down to kiss Ben on the lips, and stroked his cheek.

"Now then," he said, "I _was_ gonna remind you the safe word is orange."

He reached over to the top draw of Ben's nightstand, and pulled out a tub of Vaseline. Using two fingers, Callum scooped up a small lump of jelly, and smeared it across the lower half of Ben's face. He wiped his fingers on the duvet to get rid of any excess Vaseline, and put the tub back into the draw.

"But you can't really say anything if you're wearing a gag."

This time, Callum pulled out a pair of scissors, and a roll of red duct tape. He unravelled a few inches of the adhesive material, cutting off a strip wide enough to cover Ben's mouth. Pinching on the short ends of the tape, Callum squatted down towards Ben, resting his weight on his elbows.

"Any last words?" He asked.

"Yeah," Ben answered, as his eyes grew dark, "suck me off."

_Ahem._

"Sorry," continued Ben. "Suck me off, _please_."

"Good boy," Callum whispered.

He gave Ben one last kiss on the lips, and pressed the duct tape against his mouth, smoothing down the corners with his knuckles.

When he opened up to the idea to Ben, Callum had tried a variety of gags, but most of them either made him gag (which Ben found ironic), or felt too constricted. Whilst Callum eventually opted for a common tape gag, Ben on the other hand was open to wearing any gag, just as long as he was up to it.

"One last thing," he continued, "if you want me to stop, just rub your foot on me. Understand?"

"Mmhm," Ben mumbled with a nod.

Callum smiled, and stroked Ben's hair, followed by a kiss on the forehead. Then his nose. His sealed lips. His chin. His throat. Callum's nose pressed into Ben's sternum, taking in his aftershave, as he smoothly brushed his fingers downwards along Ben's arms. Ben squirmed, and let out a muffled giggle as Callum's fingers made their way across his armpits.

"Shit, sorry," apologised Callum, as he looked into Ben's eyes. "You okay?"

"Mmhm," Ben nodded.

Shuffling slowly down Ben's body, Callum continued his trail of kisses, dipping his tongue into Ben's belly button, until he reached his boxer shorts. Hooking his fingers into the waistband, Callum slowly dragged the underwear down Ben's hips, as the younger ma's erection sprung out. Then up on his knees, he pulled them all the way off, tossing them aside as Ben's legs landed either side of him like a sack of potatoes. Ben was now fully naked.

Callum shuffled further down the bed, as his knees slid off the mattress and onto the floor. Resting his weight on his arms, he placed his hands either side of Ben's hips, stroking them delicately with his thumbs, then looked up towards Ben with a gentle smile.

"Ready?" He asked, as Ben gave him a nod of confirmation. "Don't forget. Foot, if you want me to stop."

Ben nodded again, as he tried to raise his groin towards Callum's face, but Callum had him pinned down.

"Eager," he teased, giving Ben a two-eyed wink.

Callum pressed a kiss to Ben's erection, and using his freshly-trimmed stubble, he brushed his chin slowly up-and-down the appendage, earning a low soft moan from Ben.

"One moment," said Callum, as he got up onto his feet, and made his way to his nightstand.

In the top draw, he got out a condom packet and a bottle of strawberry-flavoured lube, and went back to the base of the bed, kneeling into position. Callum opened up the bottle of lube, and squirted a few drops of the substance into his palm. He wrapped his hand around Ben's erection, slicking him up, as Ben instinctively bucked into his palm.

After Christmas, Ben and Callum made a new year's resolution, in which they would _go raw_. When they both got tested in January, their results came back clear. The first three times Callum had performed oral on Ben without a condom were anything but pleasurable. Whenever Ben ejaculated into his mouth, Callum would gag, and burst into a coughing fit. After third time, Callum was adamant he would only give Ben oral if they used a condom. Secretly, Ben much preferred feeling his semen explode inside Callum's mouth, as opposed to being restricted to a latex barrier. But at the end of the day, he knew it wouldn't be fair on Callum to pressure him into something he didn't want to do. So Ben promised he would let the older man know if he was approaching orgasm.

"Three grunts when you're near," reminded Callum.

"Mmhm," Ben nodded.

With his hands back on Ben's hips, Callum took him all the way into his mouth, his tongue gliding the underside of Ben's erection, as the taste of strawberry danced on his taste buds. All Ben could do was moan lustfully behind his gag, as his wrists tugged against the handcuffs. Slowly but gradually, Callum's rhythm got faster and faster, moaning each time his lips met Ben's hilt. He snaked a hand into his own boxers, as he stroked his own length.

Soon, Callum heard three muffled grunts from Ben, as his toes curled up. He released Ben from his mouth with a pop, and pulled the condom out of it's packet, rolling it down Ben's erection. With a few more drops of lube, he took Ben back into his mouth, working back up to a fast and steady rhythm, as Ben bucked his hips into his face.

"Mmm Mmm MMMMMM!" Ben moaned, as he reached his climax and ejaculated into the condom.

Callum kept his lips firmly wrapped around Ben's pulsating erection. As Ben's waist fell back into the mattress, Callum released his erection from his mouth, and drew in a large breath of air. He got some tissues from his top draw, then pulled the condom off of Ben's erection, and tied it up. Bundled up in a piece of tissue, he tossed it into the waste bin, and climbed back onto the bed, straddling Ben's chest. Callum peeled a small corner of the tape, and held it with a pinch.

"Ready? He asked, as Ben nodded. "Hopefully this shouldn't hurt. One. Two. Three."

On the count of three, Callum firmly yanked the tape off of Ben's mouth, scrunching it up, as it joined the condom in the waste bin. Ben gave a small wince, and opened his mouth wide, wriggling his lips.

"You okay?" Callum asked, brushing a thumb over Ben's cheek.

"Yeah, just a very tiny sting," Ben replied hoarsely. "Get me some water please, Cal? I'm thirsty as fuck."

"As always," smiled Callum, as me made his way out of the bedroom.

He came back with a bottle full of water, and climbed back on top of Ben. Callum popped open the cap and put it into Ben's mouth, as the younger man gulped down the water in quick succession.

"Satisfied?" Callum put the near-empty bottle onto his nightstand.

"Yeah," smiled Ben, his face flushed a hot red. "Although I could ask you the same question."

He nodded towards Callum's tented erection, and leaned his head back into the pillows with his mouth wide open.

"How are you not exhausted yet?" Callum scoffed playfully.

"I'm experienced, ain't I?"

"Show off. But only if you're up to it."

"Always, but first..."

Ben tugged on the handcuffs, as the metal chains clinked against the wooden headboard.

"Yeah, course."

Callum reached over to the headboard and released Ben's wrists from the handcuffs, placing the restraints back into Ben's top draw. As he climbed off the bed to slip his boxers off, Ben stretched out his arms upwards, as they ached from being held above his head for a long time. Callum straddled Ben once more, adjusting himself so his erection was right in front of Ben's face.

"On the face or in the mouth?" He asked, as he slicked himself up with some lube.

"Mouth," answered Ben.

Callum held himself at the hilt, and guided himself into Ben, who in turn placed his hands on Callum's backside, taking the older man all the way in. At a slow and steady rhythm, Ben bobbed his head up-and-down the entire length of Callum, as he countered the action by thrusting into his mouth. Callum laced his fingers through Ben's hair, gripping onto his scalp, as he leant his head back with his eyes closed and his mouth agape. Each time Ben got faster, Callum's breath got heavier. He was not going to last very long.

"Be-Ben," he huffed desperately.

Callum looked down towards Ben, as the younger man looked back into his darkening eyes with a wink, and traced the word _ok_ into one of his bottom cheeks. Permission granted, Callum clenched his eyes shut, and bit down on his lips as he emptied himself into Ben's mouth, with a loud, long moan. Ben swallowed down Callum's semen, as the older man gave a final few sloshing thrusts into his mouth. Callum pulled out and rolled off of Ben, as he slid down onto the mattress next to him, the pair of them catching their breaths.

When his breathing subsided, Callum turned his head to look at Ben, sweat building up on both of their foreheads. He shuffled onto his side, and put a hand on Ben's cheek to turn his face towards him. A small trail of Callum's semen trickled out of the corner of Ben's lips, so Callum licked it up with his tongue, then slid a hand behind Ben's neck, pulling him into a kiss.

"You were brilliant," smiled Callum.

"Me?" Ben replied. "Can say the same for you? You been practicing with your bit on the side?"

"Yeah, absolutely."

Ben turned Callum around in order to spoon the older man, kissing him softly on the nape of his neck, as he wrapped his arms around his torso. In turn, Callum brought one of Ben's wrists up to his lips, giving it a kiss where the handcuffs had been.

"You wait 'til the honeymoon," Ben whispered into Callum's ear. "I'll see to it your legs will feel like jelly."

"You'll have to get me out of the pool first," teased Callum.

"Who said anything 'bout taking you to back to the room? I'll happily suck you off on the poolside."

A sensual wave flowed down to the pit of Callum's stomach.

"Not sure the staff would be best pleased though," the older man giggled.

"Well, we could always do it in the middle of the night," suggested Ben, as one hand caressed Callum's belly. "Or if that don't tickle your truncheon," he continued, "we could just gallivant off to the beach for a bit of skinny-dipping."

Callum turned himself around so he was face-to-face with Ben, brushing a few strands of hair from his forehead.

"Do you have some sort of, sex map, or something?" He teased.

"No..." Ben grinned innocently, as he mirrored Callum's actions. "But we could start drawing one up, if you fancy."

"Yeah, sure. But what I do fancy right now is some chips."

"Tell you what, your stag-do finishes at One, right?"

"Yeah," replied Callum, "yours too?"

"Yeah, same. So why don't we all meet up in McKlunky's afterwards for some dirty kebabs? Yeah?"

"Yeah, but we are gonna have to get out of this bed in a bit."

Ben turned over, and pulled one of Callum's arms over him like a blanket.

"Just five more minutes," he pretended to mutter tiredly, "then you can watch Martin get _so_ pissed, he'll end up performing Magic Mike on Ruby, wearing nothing but his boxers."

"You're filthy," Callum whispered, as he stroked Ben's hip.

"As I've been told before," smirked Ben. "Mind you, you didn't have a problem when I did the very same thing on the sofa the other week."

"I can get the duct tape back out if you wish."

"Oh please do."

"You know, it's funny, really," said Callum.

"What is?"

"You always say that _I_ require a gag in bed, but we both know _you're_ the one with a mouth like a sailor."

"Yeah, well, that's why you love me, innit?" Ben finished.

After another five minutes, Ben and Callum eventually climbed out of bed, got dressed, and made their way back to their respective stag-dos. Neither one paying attention to the fact that they had put on each other's shirts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all for reading this. x
> 
> As before, comments are always welcome.


End file.
